When installing telecommunications networks, it is often necessary to place multiplexing equipment, PBX's, DLC's, and other network equipment in remote locations separate from any building structure. Remote enclosures are usually made of metal and anchored either directly to the ground or to a concrete pad.
Anchoring the remote enclosure to a concrete pad provides greater stability than anchoring the enclosure into the ground, however, concrete anchoring requires more time, effort and cost.
Conventional approaches to anchoring remote PBX enclosures onto concrete pads include setting anchor bolts into the wet concrete. To hold the bolts in the wet concrete, a temporary jig can be made to extend over the concrete and suspend anchor bolts into the area where the concrete is poured. When the concrete dries, the jig is removed and the bolts extend out of the concrete pad. The remote enclosure is then mounted onto the anchor bolts. This approach is time consuming and prone to dimensional errors, as the lower ends of the anchor bolts tend to shift when the concrete is poured.
Other approaches use metal frames which are made of angular or tubular metal pieces welded together. These frames are expensive and require labor intensive fabrication.